A New beginning
by lewiecullen
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jacob & Renesmee are at collage - yet again. After 30 years of not visiting their hometown of Forks, will things be different? after a vampire attack will Jacob remember his presious Renesmee. M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!! I'm new to this…so tell me what you think!**

**This is after breaking dawn, I always wondered what would happen next and this is kinda what I thought.**

**Please review!**

**xxx**

Bella's POV

Its times like these when I just wanted to fast forward through time. This was my fifth time through collage, I was starting to feel sorry for Edward, he'd done this many more times than I.

As I sat in the classroom next to my soul mate, Edward Cullen - the love of my life, the reason for my being – I didn't even bother listening to the man trying to teach me something I've already learnt five times, instead I looked at Edward, he looked at me too, his topaz eyes sparkling.

I loved him too much… and I wanted to scream it to him, but I couldn't really in front of all these people so instead I moved the shield that blocked my mind from him and thought _"I LOVE YOU!" _Edward smiled my favorite uneven smile and held my hand underneath the table.

He lend close, his lips at my ear and whispered "I love you more"

I shook my head, and wanted to protest but the bell rang telling everyone the day was over.

Edward and I, hand in hand, walked out of the classroom and started walking towards the car, but Edward stopped suddenly, angry, and then started walking in the opposite direction, pulling me with him.

"What is it, honey?" I questioned

"Renesme and Jacob" he grunted

"What did they do this time?" I asked. I was so over them trying to make school 'more exciting', last time they did this we were in Washington and all in our 'senior year' at high school and Renesme and Jacob thought it would be fun to set fire to the principles office. And the time were they turned on all the tapes in the school on, expecting it to flood the school, it didn't work, but it was just so annoying walking around in puddles all day.

He stopped "something worse than before" he took a deep breath and continued walking. Soon after I saw Renesme and Jacob, hand in hand, walking in our direction, they stopped about two meters away from us. Edward was stiff next to me.

"Hey dad" Renesme said shyly, hiding her face.

Edward didn't answer, he just continued glaring at her.

Renesme signed "I guess you found out…"

I was confused. Edward finally spoke "Out of all the places, why here!" he yelled. A few people that were walking past stopped and froze in fear.

"Um…Jacob thought it would be fun" she looked up at Jacob and kissed him.

"This was…your idea…Jacob" he hissed

"Well, yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" he said confidently.

Edward growled. "Yeah, I do"

"Well that's nice…now if you'll excuse me and Nessie, we going to get ready to go to a party tonight" Jacob said and started moving away.

"No, your not! Renesme you're grounded for a month" Edward yelled.

"WHAT! GROUNDED?!!! You can't ground me dad…" Renesme yelled back.

"I just did" Edward said smiling.

"Edward, that hardly sounds far, what did they do?" I questioned

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Edward asked. Renesme ducked her head in embarrassment.

Edward lent down and whispered in my ear "they had sex in the deans office"

"YOU WHAT!!!" I yelled "that is just…" I tried to find the right word "unacceptable!"

"I'm sorry, mum, it wont happen again." She promised

"I bloody hope not!" I was still mad at her but she was just being a teenage, even though she'll be frozen at 18 her whole life, I still knew where she was coming from. I signed.

"Well you better get going, you don't want to be late for the party" I encouraged

Edward, Renesme and Jacob all at once said "huh?"

"I see were your coming from, so your not grounded, now go, before I change my mind!" I yelled as they walked off.

Edward slowly turned to face me and signed.

"What?" I asked

"I just thought, maybe this once you'd be on my side. I always play the bad cop and I don't like it."

"Then don't…" I laughed

"But...they…" he stopped, lost in thought "Never mind"

He was so cute when he was angry or confused. I kissed him softly and took his hand in mine and once again started walking to the car.

Later that night after Edward and I went hunting, Edward was starting to get anxious about something.

"Okay, what's up?" I yelled while we were watching some lame show on TV

"What you mean?" he looked confused

"You're acting like you're late for something and it's pissing me off!" I screamed

"Okay…so I was thinking…do you want to go to that party tonight?" he said while looking into my eyes.

"Huh? a party, why would you want to go to that?" I questioned

"Well…we never go to any parties and Renesme and Jacob always do, I want to have fun too" he whispered.

"Edward I know we may not look old on the outside but we kind of are, even though I'm trapped inside this 18 year old body doesn't mean I am one. Renesme is our daughter, were parents we can't go out parting."

"I was nearly 100 when I meant you, I still went to parties. I don't feel old now and I definitely don't look old, so please can we just go out tonight." He asked

"I guess when you say it like that then yes its okay for us to go out, but I feel like Renesme will think were spying on her or something." I answered

"No she wont, and she cant feel embarrassed because no one knows were her parents, now go get ready, we don't want to be late" he kissed me and then disappeared before I could say anything else. I guess I did feel like going out and dancing so I got up and put the only going out dress I had on and let my hair out. As soon as I was done with my make up Edward was outside my door in very nice casual cloths, he was wearing skinny's and converse with a dark blue t-shirt on that formed around his body nicely, it turned me on a little.

"Ready?" Edward asked even though he already new the answer. He grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. On the way there Edward was very quite the only thing he said to me was that my dress made me looked sexy, I told him he looked very handsome in his outfit. Once we arrived, I already had the feeling of the party atmosphere in me, Edward grabbed my hand and we walked inside. The house was packed with teenagers that were drinking and dancing. The music was okay, I didn't mind the songs but they weren't any of my favorites. Edward pulled me close against his body as we dance to the music, I was actually enjoying myself until I heard.

"Mum? Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Renesme screamed

"We're out having a fun time, now will you please leave us alone and go do your OWN thing!" Edward yelled back but when he was finished he pulled me close to him again and continued dancing as if Renesme didn't interrupt. I gave Renesme a 'sorry, this wasn't my idea' look and continued dancing with Edward. Renesme stormed off with Jacob. After awhile of dancing Edward told me to follow him, I did, I followed him into one of the spare bedrooms, I was a bit confused, this wasn't like Edward at all. As soon as I closed the door behind me Edwards lips had found mine, I didn't mind this at all, so I kissed him more passionately. Edward's hands were starting to pull my dress up, I pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What do you think I'm doing?" Edward pulled me back to him and kissed me. Since I couldn't talk, I moved my shield and thought _"Edward…this isn't our house, and there are hundreds of people down stairs, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"_

"Well no ones going to come in…" he protested and kissed me on the neck, starting to take off my dress again.

"Please, don't." I whispered

"Why not?" Edward said angrily.

"If it was any other time then yes I would be happy to, but we are at some strangers house, Renesme and Jacob are down stairs and this room doesn't even have a lock!" I yelled.

Edward thought for a minute and then started laughing, that took my by surprise.

"Your right, what am I thinking, I'm sorry" he said while hugging me. "It won't happen again"

"Good, now let's get home…and have our own little party" I whispered in his ear. Before I knew it we were out the door and heading for the car.

**What did you think? Next chapter soon! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the second chapter!**

BPOV

"Bella?" Edward asked around 1 in the morning, I wasn't really paying much attention to our conversation.

"mmm"

"I was thinking… we should go back to Forks and see your father" He stated

"Um, what? Charlie can't see me, ill look exactly the same as I did 30 years ago!" I yelled.

"I know, but he already knew something was up, and I think seeing him would be good for you" he wondered

"I don't know, I mean, I miss him and stuff. I just don't want to make this harder than it already is…" I whispered

"It wont be harder, just please can we go, and we can see Alice and Esme!" he said excitedly

"Their in forks??" I asked, confused.

"yeah, but don't worry there just staying at the house, of coarse" he answered

"Are Nessie and Jacob coming too?" I asked

"I haven't asked them yet" he said then got lost in thought. Then finally asked, "Do you want them to come?"

"Of coarse I do!"

"Well, I'll go call them shall I?"

"Nah, ill do it" I said getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Err, Bella? Its one-thirty in the morning, I'm pretty sure there asleep."

"Oh right, I forgot" I bit my lip and Edward reached up to touch my face

"I know something that will pass the time…" he whispered

"What?" I asked

"Guess…" he said then kissed me passionately pulling me back on to the bed again. I quickly caught on.

At around 8 o'clock I decided Renesme should be awake, so I got my mobile and dialed in her number, while I called, Edward called Esme to tell her we were coming to visit.

After four rings Renesme finally answered.

"yeah" she grumbled angrily.

"Renesme, its mum, Edward and I are going down to Forks to visit your grandfather, would you and Jacob like to come?" I asked

"Forks? Hmm sure" she mumbled "what time?"

"Probably around 12…so can come over here around 11" I stated

"Alright, can I go back to sleep now?" she asked

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll see you at 11!" I said before hanging up.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Edward came in a few minutes later; he got undressed, came in and kissed my neck.

"Esme said we should visit more often" he said in my ear.

"I know, every 6 months isn't enough" I said then turning around to kiss him. We stood there for a few minutes just mesmerizing each other.

Edward called the school to tell them there was an urgent family crisis and we had to leave for a few days, they believed it, of course.

Edward and I packed and then went down stairs to watch a movie; we put on 'A walk to remember'.

At around one-thirty we heard a knock on the door. Edward got up angrily and opened the door. Renesme threw four large suitcases at him - and of coarse he catched them all with ease – and stormed in with Jacob right on her heels, they were soaking wet from the pouring rain outside.

"What took you so long?! We said to be here at eleven-thirty!" Edward yelled as he put the suitcases down, "And what's all this!!!" he yelled again while pointing to the suitcases.

"Dad… you have NO idea, do you?" she shock her head, "two of them are for cloths, ones for accessories and the other ones my make up and Jacobs stuff". Edward laughed; we should have never let Alice get to her.

"You do know were only going for 3 days" he pointed out

"Duh!" she said with heavy sarcasm. "Can we please just go now?"

"You took the words right out of my month" Edward answered sourly.

Jacob popped his head around Renesme "you guys don't mind if we come with you, do you?" he asked nicely.

Edward face grew angry but before he opened his mouth I said "no, not at all, but I'm driving" Edward turned his face and looked at me, more angry, but I just kissed him on the cheek and picked up both of our heavy bags with hand and held his hand in the other.

The car trip was terrible! I've never heard so much yelling in my existence! Renesme couldn't find a good radio station so Edward put one of his CD's in, it was relaxing and very beautiful but before I could even begin to enjoy the music, it was gone. Renesme thought it was lame and way too old fashioned, Edward laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked

"Does she realize that I was born in 1901?" he said and laughed again, I join in this time.

Renesme finally settled on a station, it was alright, but it never played any of my favorites. I looked over at Edward and he seemed tense. "What's wrong?" I questioned. He said nothing, he just looked at Renesme and then back outside. I moved my shield and thought 'didn't you want her to come?', he shock his head slightly, 'why not?', he put both of his hands on mine and I quickly realized that he wanted it to be a vacation for us, and I ruined it. 'Sorry', he rubbed his thumb over my hand and then kissed it.

"it's okay" he said and then smiled my favorite uneven smile, I smile back at him.

Renesme popped her head between us, looking between us over and over "are you guys having a secret conversation?" she wondered.

"Not really..." I answered. She shrugged her shoulders and then started talking to Jake again, I winked at Edward and he smiled.

The rest of the car trip was mostly quiet; I was showing Edward in my mind what we could do for another vacation, skipping no details. He seemed to like the game.

When we were about half and hour away, Edward suddenly stopped playing along with me and turned around to Renesme and Jacob who were laughing.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THINKING THAT!!!" he yelled. They stopped laughing.

"Well sorry dad, it's not my fault YOUR LISTENING TO MY MIND!!!" she yelled back. I was fed up with all this yelling!

"SHUT UP!!!!" I screamed. I stopped the car. Everyone was staring at me. "Just shut up!! I'm so sick of you two fighting! Were about to go visit Esme and Carlisle and if I hear one little argument from you two, I swear! You'll be sorry!"

Nobody said anything so I started to engine again and continued driving; no one talked the rest of the way.

At four o'clock we finally arrived. Esme was at the front door waiting for us. Edward unpacked the luggage.

Esme embraced me with a hug. "It's been too long, Bella" she said and then kissed me on the head. Edward came next to me and Esme hugged him tightly.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh, he's hunting with Alice and Jasper, we didn't expect you guys to take so long" she confessed.

Edward looked over at Renesme and opened his month but I hit him before he spoke a word.

Edward and I put our stuff in Edward's old room, I stared outside at the wetness and green, I some how missed it. Edward put his hands on my hips.

"So, was this a good idea?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you" I said then I kissed him.

"Would you like to go see your father now?" he asked.

"Yes, please" I replied.

On the way, I was trying to think of the last time I saw my dad, it must have been more than 20 years ago…he would be around 60 to 65. As much as I tried, I couldn't picture him that old.

When we arrived at the house, his cruiser wasn't in sight, but another was in its place, a red echo. How strange…

I knocked on the door and a young girl around her 20's answered he door, she was holding a new born baby in her hands.

"hello?" she said shyly.

"hello, is Charlie home?" I asked.

"Charlie?..." I woman looked confused for a moment. But then I heard a noise that was very familiar from a distance "whose at the door?" said Seth Clearwater walking down the stairs of my father's house. What?

"err…" I woman looked over at me.

"Bella" I answered quickly.

"Bella Cullen?" Seth asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me"

Seth smiled with joy and hugged me tightly, and then he noticed Edward standing next to me "Edward?"

"Hello Seth" Edward smile and hugged him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked "where's my dad?"

Seth didn't speak for a moment and then mumbled 'I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Sorry? What's wrong?!!!" I demanded.

"I thought you knew." He replied.

"KNEW WHAT??!!!" I yelled.

Seth's face went plain "Charlie died 3 years ago"

**What did you think?**

**Is it good so far?**

**Review!!!!! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!!! **

**Um I know there are only a few people reading this, I don't know what's wrong with the story but this is for whoever is reading it! ENJOY!!**

_Seth didn't speak for a moment and then mumbled 'I'm so sorry, Bella."_

"_Sorry? What's wrong?!!!" I demanded._

"_I thought you knew." He replied._

"_KNEW WHAT??!!!" I yelled._

_Seth's face went plain "Charlie died 3 years ago"_

EPOV

"He, what?..." Bella whispered.

"Died, I'm so very sorry, I thought you knew" Seth whispered and then turned away, feeling very uncomfortable

I put my hand on Bella's shoulder but she flinched away.

Bella's mind was suddenly clear, she was scared and upset. 'Did you know about this?' she said in her mind.

I put my lips next to her ear and whispered "It was better this way."

"Better how?!" she yelled and faced me. Seth pulled Paige and the new born baby away from Bella and put them behind him as if he was protecting them.

"Because, if you went to the funeral, everyone would have seen '18–year-old Bella' when she was meant to be in her thirties!" I yelled back at her.

"I would have hidden behind some trees in the distance!!!!" She said as if it was obvious and then her face went blank. "Why didn't you tell me earlier" she whispered and looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes; I forgot what we were talking about.

"I'm sorry." I said, and kissed her on the forehead.

"That doesn't answer my question." she stated.

"Because, I knew you would have gotten upset, I know it was wrong of me not to say anything, but seeing you upset like that and when I can't help you in anyway, you can't even begin to imagine how much pain I go through." I flinched at the thought of it.

"How much pain you go through?" she repeated me, "Edward…" she started to shake her head.

"Yes?"

"DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK, HOW MUCH PAIN I WOULD GO THROUGH!!!!!" she yelled and then she was gone.

"Bella?" I yelled while looking around, where did she go? "Bella!" I yelled again.

Paige held her baby tight, she was frightened, "Um sorry, but do you mind explaining to me who you are?" Paige asked me.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"So Edward, why are you and your….girlfriend? Was it?" she asked

"She's my wife" I stated. Her eyes widened in shock at how young we looked.

"Okay… wife. Why are you and your wife here?" she questioned

"My wife, Bella, and I came here to see her father, Charlie Swan."

"What? Her father?" the woman's mind began to show a memory of Charlie telling her a story about before she was born, Charlie had a daughter but she died in a car crash. "Charlie only has one child, and it's me, his other daughter died before I was even born…her name was" she froze for a moment and then whispered,"Bella".

Seth interrupted then, "Edward, why don't you go find Bella, I think I need to explain a few things to Paige."

"Alright," I said and then I headed for the car.

I didn't know where Bella was, but I had an idea of where she might have gone. I drove through the town of Forks and stopped outside the cemetery. I looked around and quickly saw Bella sitting in front of a grave. I sat down next to her and put my hand on hers. We sat there in silence for a few minutes and finally she spoke, "What happened to him?" she asked.

"he got shot on job…" I said and she nodded and then became very still and I couldn't hear her breathing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier"

"It's okay, you meant well." she said and then shut her eyes; taking in a deep breath.

After 10 minutes of sitting there watching her, my phone rang. I looked at the number, Renesme.

"Hello."

"Hey dad how's grandpa?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, but before I could say anything Bella had the phone to her ear. "Hey honey, its mum."

I could still hear Renesme, '_hey mum, are you still at Grandpa's?'_

"No, we're not."

'_Oh, that was a quick visit, how was grandpa?'_

"Ness, can you please come to Fork's cemetery…now." She whispered, if she was human she would have been crying.

'_Why?'_

"Just… come now." Bella demanded in whisper and hung up the phone. Bella turned to me, "Paige is my sister, isn't she?" She asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Did you know about her?" she questioned.

"No, I didn't." I stated.

"So how did you find out about Charlie?" she asked.

"Alice called me just after it happened, I was going to tell you, but when I tried to, I saw you smiling and I just couldn't bring myself to make you unhappy again. But the other day I couldn't keep the secret from you anymore, so I brought you here."

"Is that why you didn't want Renesme to come?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I thought if she wasn't here then I wouldn't have to watch both of you go through the same pain. But I guess its better she knows."

A black Mercedes was speeding down the road toward us and came to a sudden stop, Renesme and Jacob got out and ran to us.

"What happened?" she asked, Bella said nothing but she turned her head towards the grave, Renesme followed her stare and then began to fall forward, I quickly grabbed her before she did. She held me tight, and she began to cry. I looked over at Jacob and he was on the floor crying. Bella went to sit next to him and she put her arms around him.

I hated seeing them in so much pain; I didn't know how much more I could've taken.

**There's the first EPOV chapter!!**

**What did you think???**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be...hopefully soon!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE!!**

**Here's chapter 4!  
ENJOY!**

BPOV

After Edward told Renesme and Jacob everything, they went down to the reservation to see Billy; it had been 20 years since Jacob had heard from him And Billy didn't know about Renesme.

Edward and I sat next to my father's grave for a few hours; I told Edward some stories of when I came to visit Charlie in the summer holidays.

When it was twilight in the sky Edward looked down at me and asked "would you like to officially meet your sister and niece?"

"niece?" I asked, confused.

"Yes" he smiled "the baby she was holding is your niece."

I quickly got up, excited. I held Edwards hand as we walked to the car.

When we arrived I got out of the car slowly, I took each step with care – what was I meant to say to her? Does she know I'm a vampire?

"Does she know what we are?" I questioned

"Yes, Seth explained it to her." he told me

I stood behind Edward as he knocked on the door and 10.5 seconds later, Paige Answered the door.

"Hello?" she said shyly.

"Hello Paige, my wife, Bella –your sister- would like to meet you, officially" Edward said politely.

He pulled me out from behind him and I waved "Hi" I smiled at her, she smiled back then attacked me with a hug but quickly let go.

"What is it?" I asked. Did I hurt her? I put my hands behind my back.

"You're _so _cold" she looked up at me with fear.

"Yeah, it's a defect of what I am" I said embarrassed.

"Oh right" and then she swarmed me with another hug. And then turned to Edward "you're my….half brother-in-law?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so" he replied. She swarmed him with a huge hug too; he laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm_ so_ glad I've met you! We have so much to catch up on!" she squealed.

"yes we do!" I smiled

"Oh, would you like to meet your niece?" she asked

"Yes, please"

"Well… come in!!" she said excitedly and motioning us to come in.

She ran into my father's house and we followed, she came out of the TV room with my beautiful niece. She handed me the baby "her name is Bella" she said smiling.

"Really? You named her Bella?" I asked in shock

"yeah" she smiled, "Charlie told me about you, and I thought calling her Bella would be perfect" I looked down at her in my hands, her brown eyes, just like mine were, Bella _was_ perfect.

"Charlie talked about me?" I asked, surprised "what did he say?"

"He said when you were 18 you and your boyfriend died in a car crash"

"Oh, well that's original" I said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Well, I was eight so he didn't need to be creative" she laughed.

"I guess" I agreed

"so, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"err, we don't eat…" I said embarrassed.

"right…well would you like to come over tomorrow?" she asked

"How about you come to our house?" I suggested, Edward turned to look at me, I smiled at him.

"I'd love too! And maybe the day after that we could go shopping, and the day after that going out for a movie...?"

"Sound's good to me. You can meet Edward's family." Edward coughed, "I mean _our_ family"

"Are they all…you know…vampires" she whispered

I laughed "yes, don't worry you'll be safe"

"I'm not worried about that, I was just curious" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, you'll get to met your niece too" I smiled.

"My… What?" she asked in shock.

"Niece" I replied. I looked up at Edward, he smiled and he held my hand.

"How is that…possible?" I bit my lip embarrassed, I squeezed Edward's hand.

I opened my mind 'your answering this one!' he rolled his eyes

"Paige, before Bella was turned into a vampire we…conceived a child together. She is half human and half vampire and her name is Renesme"

"Well, that's different and wonderful! I can't wait to meet her!" she smiled.

Edward looked at his watch "we better get going" he pulled out a piece of paper "this is our address, what time suits you?" he asked

"11?" she suggested.

"Perfect, we'll she see you then!" he lend down and kissed her on the check. I kissed Bella on the forehead and gave her back Paige and hugged Paige goodbye. Edward and I got in the car and headed down the old street.

EPOV

"So, what's it like having a sister?" I asked her as we got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Different, but I like it" she smiled and kissed me. I pulled her up into my arms and kissed her more passionately, I reached into my pocket and got the house keys, I opened the front door without breaking the kiss. We stood there for a few minutes.

"Let's go up stairs" I suggested with a smile.

"Mm sounds nice, but I need a shower first" she whispered and kissed me one more time. We ran up stairs in a blink of an eye, before I knew it we were both naked and in the shower.

When we were finished Bella went to put a towel on but I grabbed her and kissed her, I carried her to my bedroom and kissed her more passionately. I started to kiss her down her body…

"mum?...OMG!! YUCK!!!" Renesme scream and I heard the door slam shut. Shit!

Bella was gone in a flash but came back a second later in a baggy shirt and sweet pants. "I'll go... She what she wants" she said and walked out the door, I groaned, Renesme just killed all the romance!

I put on my boxers and a shirt and walked to Renesme room; I opened to door slowly and found Renesme on the floor crying and Bella holding her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"JACOB BROKE UP WITH ME!!!" Renesme cried. Huh?

**Hey, sorry to leave it there, but I needed a reason for you to come back for more! =D**

**Tell me what you thought?**

**Should I keep writing in EPOV?**

**Next chapter will be soon hopefully!!**

**REVIEW!!! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I know it's been awhile… but the wait is over!**

**Here's chapter 5!**

"_JACOB BROKE UP WITH ME!!!" Renesme cried. _

EPOV

After Renesme told me Jacob had broken up with her, she told me to leave. I walked back into my old bedroom and sat by my window.

Why would he of broken up with her, he bloody imprinted on her for god sacks!!! Why, why, WHY!

As I tried to get into Renesme's mind, which revealed nothing, Alice walked in.

"Why the long face?" she asked

"Jacob broke up with Nessie"

"I know, I heard" of course she had…"shouldn't this be the time where you started to celebrate?" she questioned

"How could you even say that Alice, she's my daughter and she loves him, he makes her happy" the image of Renesme's cried out eyes came into my head, "well used to make her happy…" I mumbled. "Why would he break up with her anyway, I thought he imprinted on her?" I asked

"I'm not sure… maybe after a few decades it fades…"she suggested.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"Yeah, probably. But I have no idea and neither do you" she stated

"I know…" I whispered, "but I'm going to find out" I said as I stood up and walked towards the door, as I opened it, Bella came storming in.

"I could kill him!!" she screamed

"What happened? What did she say?" I questioned

"She didn't say anything; she doesn't want to tell me. But I know Jacob won't be sleeping soundly tonight!!" she yelled.

"Bella, be reasonable"

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, "I'm just so confused, I want to help her" she whispered and hugged me, I hugged her; holding her tight in my arms.

"Nessie will tell us when she wants to, just don't worry about it to much, she's a teenager…kind of" I laughed and she joined in. "the only thing you should be worried about is the lunch were holding tomorrow for your sister" I said and kissed her.

"A PARTY!!!" Alice squealed, I groaned and pulled away from Bella; I'd forgotten she was here.

"Alice why don't you set up for a lunch party" I suggested "and leave us alone!"

"Okay, sounds good to me!" she smiled and disappeared.

I turned back to Bella "now where were we?" I asked

"Right about here" she said and kissed me.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waste, I slowly moved towards the bed and laid her down; the kiss was never broken. As I slowly unbuttoned her top, she kissed my neck. I ripped of my shirt and threw it on the floor and then forcing my lips with hers again.

She kissed down my stomach and started to pull down my boxers and then I heard "OH! I'm so sorry to disturb you" Esme said embarrassed and quickly shut the door. Bella was gone in an instant, I groaned.

"Bella?" I asked, looking around. "Bella come back, she's gone" I whispered.

"Why does this keep happening" she asked; still no where in sight.

"I don't know, maybe we should get a lock?" I suggested; still looking around.

She appeared in front of me. "Sound's good to me".

I kissed her on the forehead "Let's go help Ali with the set up" I suggested and held her hand.

"mmm joy" she rolled her eyes

BPOV

It took all night to transform the dinning room into a ball room, but we pulled it off.

I really didn't see why we had to make it formal but whenever you give Alice a little project, she always makes it a thousand times beyond your expectations.

As I was placing about 5 different forks on each place mat, Edward came up behind me and kissed my neck "it's 8 in the morning and she comes at 11, I have idea that will pass the time" he kissed me with passion for a few moments.

"Enough of that" Alice said, Edward pulled away angrily

"What now?" he wined

"I need you too, to go down to the supermarket and pick up these" she said and handed Edward a list of groceries.

"Do it yourself" he muttered and kissed me again.

Alice pulled us apart "I need to finish up here, just do it!" she demanded

"Fine" he growled, he grabbed my hand and we flew to the car in half a second.

Edward raced to the store and we got there in a matter of minutes. We walked in -in human speed- and spilt up to find the foods on the list. The trolley was almost full, even though there where only going to be 4 people eating, excluding Jacob.

As I placed the first item on the counter the woman in front of me gasped, I closed my eyes, please don't be another girl who has the hot's for Edward. I opened my eyes to find a formula face.

"Bella Cullen? Is that you?" the woman asked; shocked.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaking me for another person" I assured her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just look a lot like a girl I used to go to high school with" she said. Then it hit me, it was Angela. Her features where much older and I think she was a little bit chubbier but it was definitely her. I shouldn't have come out in public…my old friends were still alive. But Angela will just think I look a lot like old Bella, my features have changed since the last time I saw her, she wouldn't think more of it.

As I continued to place the items on the counter Edward came up behind me with more items. Angela dropped the item in her hand and stared at him for along time, I might have changed but Edward hadn't…

"Edward Cullen?" she whispered, amazed. Edward looked up at her and recognized it was Angela.

I moved my Shield "what do we do?!" I asked.

He lend down in my ear and whispered, "Grab the food and run". In a split Second I had all the food in my hands and I was out of the store. Edward was already in the car getting it started, I chucked the food in the back seat in climbed in. Edward flawed it. We raced through town even faster than last time, before I knew, we were home; Edward stop the engine and signed.

"that was so stupid of Alice to send us into town, I should have thought of the possibilities before we left, but no I was way to egger to have a 'quickie' before your sister arrived" he yelled and then hit the steering wheel; breaking it in half.

"What do we do now? Do we have to leave?" I asked in whispered.

"No…we don't, but think we have to kill her"

"WHAT!!!" I screamed

"She's seen us, exactly the same as we were 30 years ago! What else can we do?" he yelled.

"I don't know, get Carlisle to book her in for insanity, there are other options than death" I demanded

"I'll talk to Carlisle" he muttered and was gone.

I picked up all the food and carried them all into the kitchen; Rosalie was sitting on the bench.

"I've been order to help you make lunch" she grumbled but then laughed, I laughed with her to. Alice and her demands.

"Well, what are we making?" I asked.

"I don't know, what does your sister like?"

"I have no idea" I chuckled and she smiled.

Alice came in and said "you're making pasta with a salad" and then she was gone again.

"I'll make the pasta" I said

"I'll make the salad" she said and laughed.

As we cooked I told her about how Renesme and Esme walked in on Edward and I, she laughed and told me the countless times of Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice walking in on her and Emmet, but she said Esme had never.

The food would have smelled beautiful if I was human, but instead it didn't appeal to me the slightest.

At around 10:45 Edward come in and took me to the living room. "I talked to Carlisle and he said we don't have to worry about anything, if she tells anyone –which we doubt she will – they'll think she's insane, so we don't have to kill her" he assured me

"Thank god. I was so worried" I whispered, he kissed me softly but then pulled away, I looked up at him confused – it reminded me of when I was human and Edward would think we were talking it 'too far'.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are" he asked

"Only like a million times" I smiled and kissed him with great passion. Edward started to move his hands down my back but then stopped; the door bell rang.

I slowly walked to the front door - while Edward followed - and opened it; finding Paige, Seth and Bella jnr. with big smiles on their faces. Paige attacked me with a hug and I softly put my arms around her, and kissed Seth on the Cheek, Edward Shook hands with Seth and kissed Paige on the cheek.

"Hello, Welcome to our home!" I said and smiled.

"Thank you" Paige said, "so where's my niece, I'm dying to meet her!" she asked.

"She's in her room, ill go get her" Edward said, "Bella why don't you show them rest of the house" he suggested.

We walked into the living room and found everyone in there; Paige was taken back by their beauty. They all greeted her with joy.

A moment later, Edward came down with Renesme a few meters behind; she looked terrible, her eyes were red and dry and she was wearing Jacobs ratty old cloths.

"Paige this is our Daughter Renesme" Edward said and gestured towards her.

"Hello Renesme, it's so nice to meet you!" Paige said with joy.

"Sup" Nessie said with no emotion, "I'm not hungry" she mumbled and walked back upstairs.

Paige look at me with shock, "did I say something wrong?" she asked

"No, she's just really upset about her and her boyfriend splitting up" I reassured her. Seth opened his mouth; shocked at Jacob.

"Oh, well maybe we could catch up later…"

"Definitely, But first, let's eat!" I said with a smile.

Everyone walked into the dining door and sat down.

"Your house is beautiful" Paige said.

"Thank you" said Esme.

Before I sat down Edward grabbed me, "what?" I asked.

"Renesme wants to talk to you alone, she's going to tell you what happened" he whispered.

"You know what happened, don't you?" I questioned

"Yes, I saw it in her mind, but she wants to tell you herself" he answered

I turned to everyone at the table, "can you excuse me for one second, please"

I walked out of the room and up the stairs to Renesme's room. I opened the door slowly, I saw her on the floor with her eyes close.

"I want you to know what happened mum" she whispered

"Alright..."

She lifted her hand out and placed it on my cheek.

**Hey!! I'm sorry you didn't find out why Jacob broke up with her but don't worry you WILL found out in the next chapter! I promise! And it will be in Nessie's POV when you find out!!**

**So what did you think of chapter 5???**

**Review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY!!**

**Here's chapter 6!!**

15 hours earlier

RPOV

After mum and dad told me about Charlie, Jacob and I decided seeing his father would be a good Idea; since I've never met him.

When we arrived Billy Black was in his same old wheelchair sitting by the front window, Jacob knocked on the door twice but Billy never answered.

"DAD! Open the door! I want you to meet someone!" Jacob yelled.

"Her kind is not welcome here" Billy said.

Fine if I wasn't welcome here then ill go somewhere I was welcome, I headed forwards the forest behind the tiny red house, I heard Jacob following me.

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled

"You heard your dad, 'I'm not welcome'" I yelled back and continued walking faster. He continued to follow me. After about 5 minutes he grabbed my arm.

"Look, cant we just go back to the car and forgot about my stupid father"

"Alright" I smiled and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He pulled me up higher and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to kiss down my neck…there was a ruffle in the forest.

"What was that?" I asked; scared. I look around still holding onto Jacob tightly.

"Whose there?!" Jacob yelled. The bushes around us started to shake.

I put my hand on Jacob's cheek showing him I was scared.

"it's probably just one of the boys playing a joke on us" he whispered, "alright very funny guys, you can come out now"

A very white man stepped out from behind a tree, he looked like he was in his late 50's, but his features were perfect, he was a vampire. Jacob pulled me behind him.

"Nessie run back to the car, NOW!" Jacob yelled and started to shake. I was too scared to move, but as I saw Jake transform into a werewolf I took a step back.

Jake attacked the Vampire with force but the man moved and was suddenly next to me, I quickly stepped away but he was behind me in an instant. Jake howled loudly and jumped towards the man. The man grabbed Jake's snout and hit him in the head; Jake dropped to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" I screamed; the man was gone in and instant, I looked around checking if he was still here, he wasn't. Jake went back into human form.

I ran over to him, I noticed a deep bruise on his forehead, "Jake, you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me confused, "who are you?"

I laughed, "very funny, come on lets go before he comes back" I said attempting to pull him up, but he resisted.

"I'm not joking, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your girlfriend" I said confused.

"My girlfriend? What are you talking, I know even know you" he said stepping away from me.

"How could you forget, you imprint on me, we love each other" I whispered

"I don't love you, I don't even know you" he yelled

"does this mean your breaking up with me?" I asked

"well I don't know you so…I guess I am" he said and walked away

I tried to hold back my tears but they came streaming down, I sat down on the floor; hold my legs up against my chest.

I heard another ruffle in the bush so I got up and ran as fast as I could.

I arrived home at around 6, I ran upstairs, I needed mum… I walked up to the door, I heard her and dad inside so I didn't bother knocking,

"mum?" as soon as I opened the door I regretted it, they were both naked and dad was kissing down her body "OMG!!! YUCK!!!" I screamed

I slammed the door and ran to my room.

PRESANT TIME

BPOV

Renesme pulled her hand away from my shocked face

"Yeah that's what happened…" she said and bit her lip, I didn't moved an inch, "what's wrong?" she asked

"Show me that man again!" I demanded

She lifted her hand and put it on my cheek, I saw the man in his late 50's, the formula face…."Dad" I whispered

"What?"

"That's my dad" I whispered,

"Grandpa?" Renesme's mind tried to compare between her grandfather and the man she saw hours ago, the resemblance was remarkable.

**HEY! There you go!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**REVIEW!!! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey… most of you didn't like my last chapter update, and IM SORRY!!! I read back over it - again - after reading your reviews and I guess I didn't explain it right... the vampire hit Jake in the head; so he lost his memory…and he is still a werewolf! But I am REALLY sorry about the chapter; hopefully this one will be better! :)**

**Here's chapter 7!**

EPOV

After Bella went upstairs with Renesme I tried to pay attention to the conversation that was going on at the table but I couldn't; not when Renesme was showing her what happened and Bella would see Charlie is her mind, so I tuned into Renesme's mind.

When she was finished showing Bella what happened, Bella went silent; she was shocked at what Charlie was.

"_Yeah that's what happened…" _Bella was still shocked and not moving. _"what's wrong?" _Renesme asked

"_Show me that man again!" _Bella Demanded.

Renesme lifted her hand and placed it on Bella's cheek."_Dad" _She whispered

"_What?"_

"_That's my dad" _

"_Grandpa?" _Renesme's mind tried to compare between her grandfather and the man she saw hours ago, the resemblance was remarkable.

Now that they both knew what he was, I felt relieved. Bella suddenly stood up and walked over to the window. Shit!

"_Where are you going?!" _Renesme yelled.

'_I'm going to try and find him"_ Bella answered and jumped out the window.

I got up from the table and was at the nearest window in half a second. I saw her jump onto the nearest tree and then climbed down and then started to run.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" I said to everyone and left before anyone answered. I ran as fast as I could after Bella.

I court up to her when she was 1 mile away from Port Angeles.

"BELLA!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. She looked back and saw me but instead of stopping she ran faster. "BELLA!!! STOP!!!" I yelled again

She slowed done a little so I could hear her "you're not stopping me Edward, I need to find him!" she screamed and ran faster, again.

"I'm not stopping you, I want to help you!" I demanded, she suddenly stopped and I smashed into the back of her; making the sound of thunder. "Oops" I said "I'm sorry, didn't see you there" I chuckled and smiled at her.

"No, I'm sorry" she whispered and wrapped her arms around me.

"Now, why are _you _sorry?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her in a tight grip.

"I should have asked you to come with me before I stormed off" she said and slowly looked up at me.

"Yeah, you should have. But I know, you knew, I would follow you" I said kissing her forehead.

"Maybe" she whispered and bit her lower lip. I held onto her tighter, we stood there for a few minutes just taking in the moment.

"So… what do we do now?" she asked

"Well I think we should get back to the lunch, _you_ organized yesterday, and go enjoy ourselves. Then when they leave, we'll go find Charlie, okay?" I asked putting my hands on both sides of her face.

"Sounds good to me" she smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back for a moment but I heard a ruffle in the bush and pulled away, I smelled that same smell from Renesme's mind, Charlie. Bella looked up at me, scared; she grabbed onto my shirt.

I smiled, "don't worry, it's Charlie" I whispered in her ear.

She let go of my shirt and ran to the brush that ruffled, "Dad?" she whispered

Charlie stepped from behind the bush and looked up with his topaz eyes. "Hey Bells"

RPOV

I sat by the window of my room for an hour after mum left. But it was useless sitting here, waiting for him to remember, so I got up and walked into the bathroom; having a shower would be a good idea. The hot water felt good against my skin.

I could hear everyone down stairs; laughing and talking. I wondered when the next time I would smile. Before I knew it I was crying.

I sat down on the floor of the shower and wrapped my arms around my legs. My legs were hairy so I grabbed my raiser and began shaving my legs; it was hard to focus with all the tears in my eyes. I shaved near my ankle and felt a sharp pain, I looked down at my foot and it was covered in blood; the pain felt good. I got my other leg and pushed the raiser down hard on it, the pain was even better. I put my head down on the cold tiled ground and welcomed the pain. A smile formed across my face.

I heard the window of my room open and I heard foot steps coming towards the bathroom. I was still numb from the pain so I didn't move; I just looked up at the door as it opened slowly.

"Renesme?" Jacob whispered looking around.

**HEY!!**

**What a cliff hanger!!! Hehe**

**Tell me what you thought!!**

**REVIEW!!! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY READERS!!**

**Well the last chapter was a shocker/cliff hanger :P Hehe**

**Here's chapter 8!**

JPOV

I ran through the forest as fast as I could – as a werewolf. I was at least 2 miles away from the Cullen's house and I could still smell her, beautiful Renesme. It only took me a day to remember everything but I knew she would be hurting just as much as I am now.

As I approached the house from the backyard, I smelt blood. My nose winced. I transformed back into human form and climbed the tree next to Renesme's bedroom. I slowly opened the window and jumped inside, I looked around; Renesme was no where in sight. I heard laugher downstairs but none of them were Renesme.

I looked around and saw the light on in the bathroom and I could hear the shower on. I slowly opened the door with care.

"Renesme?" I looked at the shower and at first I saw that it was empty but I when I looked again I saw Renesme on the floor of the shower, blood streaming down her legs.

"RENESME!!" I ran over to her and picked her up; carrying her to her bed. "What happened?" I asked, analyzing her cuts.

"I missed you, that's what happened" she whispered, a smile crossed her face; she touched my cheek, as if she was checking if I was really there.

"I missed you, too" I kissed her cheek, "but what happened to your legs?!" I wondered, panicking, as they were still bleeding.

"I wanted all of the pain to go away."

"Wait, what?!" I grabbed her hand," you did this to yourself?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Nessie, how could you?" a tear escaped my eye.

"How could you! You forgot me and dumped me!" she screamed.

"That wasn't me, you know that. I couldn't help it, I honestly didn't remember you; at the time." I held her tight. "Promise me you'll never do this to yourself again"

"Well promise me you'll never be stupid enough to attack another vampire by yourself, again."

We sealed our promises with a kiss.

EPOV

After Bella and Charlie reunited, we offered for him to stay with us, he agreed and we started to head back to the house. When we reached the river 100 meters away from the house, I asked to question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Charlie, Paige is at our house for a lunch Bella organized, I'm pretty sure she will recognize you so what should we tell her?"

"We'll say that I said I died from a gunshot wounded so I didn't break the secret of vampires." he suggested.

"Yes, I think that will work. Bella what do you think?" I asked, even though I knew she wasn't listening; she rarely took her eyes off her father. "Bella?"

"What?" she mumbled, and looked at me.

"Do you think it's a good story?" I questioned.

"Yes, sure, whatever." she grabbed Charlie's hand and they both effortlessly jumped over the river, I followed.

This was going to take some getting used to.

RPOV

Jacob and I stayed in our room for hours, just mesmerizing each others bodies. Mum and dad came home but I didn't bother to go down stairs and see them; I was too busy.

I kissed Jacob with passion as he was inside me, he kissed me back with force; it was as if we were both lost for a long time, but being here together made us found again.

I heard a scream downstairs so Jake and I quickly got changed and hurried downstairs; I was wearing Jake's t-shirt and boxers while he was wearing sweatpants.

When we got downstairs dad saw that Jake and I were holding hands and his hand grew into tight fists; he took a step closer to Jacob but I put up my hand to stop him.

But I saw the man that was next to him, he was the man who had hurt Jacob, the man that was my Grandfather, the only memories of him I had before the forest were from when I was 3 years old and he would sing me to sleep but now he was a vampire and he had hurt Jake. Jake realized who it was and his stomach growled; his body began to shake.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!" he screamed.

"Jake, its okay" I assured him.

"How is it okay, Nessie?!" he yelled.

"Because he's my grandfather!" I shot back.

Jacob stared at him with curiosity "Charlie? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Jake it's me" he said with a smile.

"Why is everyone a vampire, I feel like the odd one out" Jacob smiled and hugged Charlie. But flinched away "Now you smell too" he joked.

"Sorry about the head" Grandpa said patting Jake's forehead.

"It's cool, everything's perfect now." he said smiling, and took my hand. Dad gave me an angry look, but I just smiled at him.

"So what was that scream about?" I asked.

I saw Paige step out from behind Seth "Sorry that was me. I was a bit shocked seeing my dead father." she laughed.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK???**

**Please REVIEW!!!! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the beautiful reviews!!!!**

**Here's chapter 9!**

RPOV

When Paige, Seth and Bella jnr. left Jake and I went to watch a movie at the theatre, dad wanted to come with mum but she wanted to stay with grandpa; dad left the room after that.

There was a theatre in town now so we went there instead of taking the hour drive to Port Angeles. We watched 'Spiderman vs. Superman'; I wasn't really watching it because I cuddling with Jake, but it was a nice night out. When we got home I had a shower while Jake brushed his teeth.

"So, did you think the movie was good?" he asked while I washed my hair.

"Yeah it was okay, I wasn't really watching though." I laughed. Then the shower door open and Jake pulled me into his arms.

"Neither" he whispered in my ear and kissed me. I kissed back for a moment but pulled away and grabbed the soap.

"No." he protested and kissed me again.

I pushed him away "Jake, please." I said, and grabbed the soap again.

He grabbed the soap out of my hands and threw it away; he pulled my body close to his and kissed down my neck.

"JAKE! I said leave it!" I yelled, and pushed him away. He looked up at me with shock and slowly walked away; grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, he slammed the door shut and I flinched. I started to cry.

I grabbed the soap and started cleaning myself. I went to grab the scrubber but as I picked it up, I saw the razor and dropped the scrubber. I slowly picked up the razor and analyzed it. I heard Jacob in the next room and I remembered our promise.

I shook my head "You don't need this." I whispered to myself, and put the razor back. I pick the soap up and it reminded me of my fight with Jake and a tear streamed down my face. I grabbed my razor and sat down.

EPOV

I sat down at the end of the king sized bed and put my head in my hands and sighed, I looked over at Bella's side of the bed; empty. I got up and walked onto the balcony and watched the stars.

An hour later Bella walked in and headed straight for the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I walked into the bathroom.

"Bella we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I know you and your dad have just seen each other for the first time in 40 years, but I feel like you're ignoring me and I don't like it…" I whispered.

"What? Ignoring you? I'm sorry I didn't notice I was."

"I've just missed you, that's all." I sighed.

"Well, come in here." she suggested.

I opened the door and in a flash and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi." she said smiling.

"Hi." I whispered back, and kissed her. Finally.

In the morning, I still had Bella wrapped in my arms in our king sized bed. I wasn't tired just comfortable. I stretched my arms out and got up out of bed and went to put my boxers on.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"No where, I just don't want Charlie to walk in here and see us both naked".

"Charlie's coming?!" she whispered and disappeared. She walked out of the closest wearing my old sweat pants and a singlet.

I opened my arms for her to come and sit on my lap, but she ignored it as she heard Charlie about to knock on the door. She opened it and gave him a big hug.

"How was your night?" she asked

"Great, yours?" he asked

"Pretty good." she smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and held her hand.

Maybe this could work out??


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS!!!**

**Sorry it's been awhile (I've been away)**

**Here's chapter 10!!! ENJOY!**

JPOV

I got up at around 8 o-clock and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, there was no tooth paste left so I looked in the bottom draws under the sinks, instead of tooth paste I found red cloths everywhere. It only took me a second to realize the red was blood; Renesme's blood.

I got up of the floor and walked into the bedroom were my beautiful Renesme was sleeping. I kneeled down beside her. Her breathing was soft and sweet, she was at peace.

I looked down at her right arm, which was hanging of the bed, and saw three bright red cuts slashed along it. I softly kissed each one with care.

_How could she have done this to herself! _I thought. I signed heavily and she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked at me for a while, but I didn't look at her face; just the cuts that broke our promise.

"I'm sorry" she whispered with a croaky voice.

I finally looked up at her face and saw that her nose was slightly pink. _Was she sick??_ And just as she heard me, she sneezed. I placed my hand on her forehead; it was hot, _yep she was sick…_

"You feeling okay, baby?" I asked

"yeah, I feel great" she smiled weakly and walked towards the bathroom, but suddenly stopped and collapsed.

"NESSIE!!!" I ran over to her, I shook her body; but she didn't wake up. I put my ear next to her heart and heard a slow heart beat – which isn't normal; her heart beat is usually faster then a humans. "CARLISLE" I screamed.

Carlisle suddenly appeared with Edward, Charlie and Bella behind him, Carlisle measured her heart beat and then picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the bed – the cuts weren't visible; they were hidden by her long sleeved shirt.

Carlisle turned to me, "she just fainted, just let her rest and when she's hungry, only give her healthy food." He started to head for the door but stopped "ill come in and check on her in about an hour" he turned back towards the door and disappeared.

EPOV

While Bella and Charlie went out to visit Paige, I sat with Jacob to watch Renesme. She had woken up a few times but would always fall straight back asleep. Her face was looking healthier ever hour and Carlisle said she would be better by the end of the day but Jacob still looked at her as if she was still sick.

His face was torn somehow, he look as it something had tormented his. I continued to look between Renesme and Jacob; trying to find something wrong.

A few minutes later Jacob excused himself to go to the bathroom, but before leaving he kissed her right arm. This was strange…when I heard Jacob close the door of the bathroom and knelled down next to Renesme and slowly pulled the sleeve up from her right arm.

I saw three big red cuts that had been slashed by a raiser. _What the?_ As I observed the cut carefully, Jacob walked in.

"oh shit! How'd you find out?" Jacob yelled.

"Well it was a bit obvious when you kissed her arm" I answered.

Jacob put his hands through his hair; as if he was stressed. "Look, she's fine okay. I can help her without you, we don't need to tell Carlisle and sent her to some metal hospital!" he yelled.

"Carlisle would never, and she's not fine! If she was fine she wouldn't have self injured herself!" I screamed; Jacob fell to the floor and started to cry. "what did you do, Jacob?" I asked.

"I don't know! If she's doing this because I left, then that's so stupid because I couldn't help that!" he yelled.

"We'll I'll ask her, how about you go down stairs and make her some lunch" I suggested.

"fine" he said, rolling his eyes and then kissed Renesme on the forehead and left the room; slamming the door.

Renesme suddenly woke up from the noise. She looked over at me and saw that I was holding her arm; she shut her eyes and signed. "I guess you would have figured it out sooner of later" she whispered

"Why?"

"Because Jake and I had a fight and I was scared he was going to leave me again" she answered.

"Sweetheart, that's so silly of you to think that. Jacob couldn't help leaving you and he wouldn't leave you from a silly fight.

"I know, just when he left it was like half of me was missing and it scared me" she said crying.

I pulled her into my arms; hugging her tightly, she was crying loudly. "it's going to be okay" I whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise" I said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh yeah, can you please not tell mum, I don't want her to worry" she said.

"I wont" I promised and held her tied in my arms.

A few moments later Jacob walked in with a big bowl of pasta. As soon as he saw her crying he placed the bowl on the ground and ran to her. I let go of her so he could hug her. They both cried together. I wanted them to be alone so I walked out of the room quietly.

I walked to my room and lied on the bed. I closed my eyes and thought about what Bella would be doing right now. I wouldn't really be able to hear the minds of everyone around her from here, and I didn't want to get closer. So she would tell me about it, right? I didn't really know the answer of that so I focused hard on the minds of Paige, Charlie and Seth. I couldn't hear much, things came and went and definitely nothing was clear.

I continued to try hard but just as I got some remotely clear something was on me. I quickly opened my eyes to find Bella lying on top of me. "You're back early" I stated.

"Yeah, I know. Charlie wanted to catch up with her alone, so I left" she said and kissed me.

"So, Charlie's not here?" I asked between kisses.

"Nope" I felt her smile with my lips.

After a few minutes she pulled away "I walked past Jacob and Renesme's room and I heard someone crying, is Nessie okay?" she asked.

I suddenly remember my promise to her, "yeah, she fine. She was just a bit upset from a little fight her and Jacob had, nothing to worry about" I lied.

"Oh, alright" she looked at me, like so knew some _was_ wrong, but I kissed her before she could think more about it.

**Hey guys! What did you think??**

**Do you guys think Bella should find out?**

**Do you reckon Renesme will stop? **

**REVIEW!! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! Sorry its been awhile!**

**You guys hear that crap about Kristen Stewart being pregnant to Rob's baby…total bull!!! I mean he's in NYC and she's in LA and just broke up with Michael, and they just said she was pregnant from her stomach being a little big, I mean HELLO 'MAYBE SHE ATE TOO MUCH FOOD FOR LUNCH!!!' so annoying! Every seriously needs to leave them alone!**

**Anyways here's chapter 11!!! Enjoy!**

BPOV

When the sun finally rose, Edward and I were still lying in bed, he had his arms wrapped around me.

"You know we're meant to be at school right now?" he whispered in my ear.

"Mmm, really?" I wondered, had it only been three days?

"Yep, if we were there, were would be in extreme English with Miss Taylor" he smiled.

"Yeah, your favorite class" I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he said resting his head on his arm, facing me.

"Come on, you _know_ she's got the hot's for you, and I've seen the way you stare at her" I said getting up.

He grabbed my waist and pinned me to the bed, "the _only_ person I look at in that class, is right here in front of me" he whispered, and then his lips crushed mine.

"I love you"

"I love you, too" he smiled and kissed me harder.

"I don't want to go back to school, I like it here" I whispered a few moments later, between kisses.

"Me neither" he kissed me with more passion and pulled me closer to him.

He put his hands down my back to my hips; kissing my neck. I grabbed his hair in a tight grip in my hands; I kissed him with passion. I pulled away to look him in the face, he brushed a lose hair back behind my ear.

He whispered in my ear "you're so be-"

'_HELP!!!' _someone screamed outside.

"What was that?" I questioned

"It sounded like it was coming from the front garden" he said and jumped off the bed, he had his shirt and pants on in a second.

I grabbed a dress and threw it on. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran down stairs. As I opened the front door I saw Paige on the back of a werewolf; holding Bella Jnr. in her arms. _Um what?_

"Bella! Help!" Paige screamed. She climbed off Seth and ran over to me, as soon as she reached me she attacked me with a hug; she was crying.

"What happened?" I yelled wrapping my arms around her and carrying her into the house; Edward grabbed Bella Jnr. off her.

She slowing looked up into my eyes and whispered "Charlie", the door smashed open and Paige hide behind me; terrified. But Seth ran in and pulled her into his arms, she cried into his neck.

He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "it's going to be okay"

I looked over at Edward who was trying to calm Bella Jnr. Down. He looked up at me with shocked eyes.

'_What happened? I screamed in my mind._

**8 hours earlier**

PPOV (Lir it's Paige's point of view…haha)

I was in the kitchen cooking Seth's favorite meal – steak and veggies, I had to always make enough for five people, even though there were only three of us, With Seth's appetite, we need a lot more.

Bella had just left from her visit with dad, dad was going to stay the night, Seth and him were in the living room watching some sports show, when ever I tried to listen to what the commentators were saying I had to quickly turn my attention to something else, something I actually understood.

The veggies were almost ready, so I grabbed four plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the kitchen table, only to realize my dad was a vampire and didn't eat food, I laughed and put the extra plate back in the cupboard.

When I was serving the meals, Seth carried in Bella and placed her into her baby chair. I mashed up her veggies and cut the steak into incredibly small sizes. I placed each plate on the table and sat down.

I saw my father in the corner staring at Bella. "Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Yes, please" he looked up at me with black eyes and smiled.

I picked up Bella and placed her into his cold arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he smiled, this frightened me a little, was this normal? But Seth already knew it wasn't and grabbed Bella out of his arms. Seth pulled me around him and put Bella into my arms – he was shaking. My father's eyes were crazy – mad with thirst.

"Paige, run!" Seth yelled.

I held onto Bella tightly and headed to the back door, when I nearly reached the door; my dad suddenly appeared in front of it. Seth growled and transformed into a werewolf. He attacked my father with so much force that they smashed through the door. I ran outside to see what was happening, my father was moving very quickly around Seth. Seth looked at me and howled loudly; facing towards the woods. He wanted me to run.

I ran as fast as I could through the bushes with Bella in my arms. I didn't really know where I was going, but I still continued running as fast as I could.

When I couldn't run any further I hid under the nearest bush. I heard noises coming from the direction I came from, I pulled Bella closer to me and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps coming closer, so I opened my eyes. It was Seth – in wolf form- looking around. I couldn't see my father so I stood up and ran to Seth. I kissed his giant nose. He nudged me towards his back.

"You want me to climb onto your back?" I asked in whisper.

He nodded. I grabbed a lock of hair and pulled myself up with one arm, Bella in my other. I sat on his back like you would when you ride a horse, but without a saddle. I held onto his neck tightly as he ran.

I looked around, still not knowing where we were going, and it looked like we were out of town by now. I was crying by now.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We were on a narrow road now. He didn't answer, just continued to run.

A minute later, through my wet eyes I saw a white house in the distance, Bella's house.

As Seth ran up the long drive way I scream "HELP!!!"

When we were almost at the house, I saw Bella and Edward at the front door.

I climbed off Seth's back and ran to Bella– crying.

"What happened?" she yelled and wrapped her arms around me. Edward grabbed Bella out of my arms while Bella carried me into the house.

The thoughts of the last eight hours crossed my mind, the thought of my dad's hungry eyes for my little Bella, I slowly looked up at her and whispered "Charlie", it was all I manage to get out.

The door smashed open, my fears were of my dad coming in here and killing us all. I hid behind Bella for protection. Strong arms grabbed me and I cried harder, but I looked up and it was Seth, I held onto him tighter and cried into his neck. He kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered in my ear.

**HEY!!! **

**What'd you think??**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers!! I know, I know. It's been ages! But I've been thinking really hard about what to write!**

**Here's chapter 12!**

RPOV

When I woke up in the morning, Jacob had his arms wrapped around me. I rolled over to see his face, he was still sleeping.

A few moments later he mumbled "Renesme" and smiled but then his face winced and he yelled "Renesme, no!" Jacob sometimes talked in his sleep, but this time it was different. As he continued to mumble my name, I untangled myself from his arms and walked to the bathroom.

I walked up to the sink and turn the tap on. I closed my eyes and splashed my face with cold water. I moved my hand around the bench; trying to find a towel, but instead I found the razor. I opened my eyes to look at it closely.

This little sharp object felt so powerful in my hands. The urge to press it into my arm was growing intensely, but I could still hear Jake in the other room; saying my name over and over, "You don't need this" I whispered to myself.

I quickly chucked the razor in the bin. I search the bathroom for anything sharp and threw it in the bin as well. When I thought I had almost every sharp thing gone, I heard Jacob come in.

"You missed one" he said, and picked up a small pair of scissors.

"But, those are the scissors I cut your hair with" I stated.

He chucked them in the bin and walked over to me. "I don't need them"

"Yes you do, if I don't cut your hair. It'll be too long for when you're in wolf-form"

"I can live with that" he smiled and kissed me.

"How will you protect me then?" I asked.

"Nessie, there are other scissors in the house; I was just throwing these away because you can get access to them. And if worse come to worse, I'll go to the barber" he laughed.

"You're right" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I am. So are you hungry or thirsty" he asked, I knew he meant, _do you want human food or do you want to go drink some deer's blood._

"Um…" I thought about it for a moment. "You know what, today… I just want to be a normal girl. Let's go do something normal today"

"What would you like to do" he asked.

"Go on a proper date" I smiled.

He coughed a laugh, "a date?" he looked down at me, "where would you like to go?"

"The place where my parents had their first date" I slowly looked up at him, a smile across my face.

JPOV

"Where about is that?" I wondered. It would have to be around Forks.

She didn't answer, just lifted her hand to my cheek. Showing me a memory.

_Renesme and Bella were in a car, driving through Port Angeles, Bella was at the wheel. Renesme had just been shopping for a prom dress to wear to _our_ first prom together, which was around 20 years ago._

"_Are you hungry?" Bella asked._

"_I guess" Nessie answered._

"_I want to show you a very special place" Bella smiled._

"_What is it?" Nessie asked; confused._

"_You'll see, were nearly there" and just as Bella said that, they turn into a street, a restaurant was visible._

"_What so special about the – "Nessie looked at the sign of the Restaurant "La Bella Italia" she questioned._

"_This is where your father and I had our first date, it was when I found out he was a vampire" Bella looked over at the restaurant and smiled at the memory._

"_And look where you are now, you had a half human – half vampire child, you got married and he turned you into a vampire"_

_Bella smiled "its strange how things work out isn't it?"_

Renesme removed her hand from my cheek.

"You never told me about that before" I stated.

"I never got around to it" she said.

"So, why do you want to go eat there?" I questioned.

"I don't know, it's just being there is really special to me"

"Well what ever makes you happy. We'll go have a normal lunch at 'La Bella Italia', is that correct?" I asked.

"Yep" she smiled and kissed me. "It's completely a normal thing to do" she laughed. I kissed her once more and then grabbed her hand, taking her back into the bedroom. I walked over to my suitcase; which was half full of Nessie's stuff.

"What should I wear?" I asked; a smile across my face.

PPOV

It had been an hour since I had arrived at the Cullen's house and there was no sign of Charlie, yet. Seth and I were lying on the couch, Rosalie – Bella's sister in law – was feeding Bella jnr. Carlisle, Edward and Bella were in the other room; discussing things.

"Are we really going to be alright" I asked Seth.

"Of course we are, were in a house with eight vampires and two werewolves, you can't get more protection then that" he smiled and winked at me. I looked over at my beautiful baby Bella and prayed that he would be alright.

Edward and Bella returned and sat down on the couch across from us.

"Can you hear him?" Seth asked Edward.

"No…And Alice cannot see him coming here. He's trying to get his mind straight, before he even considers coming back to Forks"

"Well, that's good" Seth said relieved.

"Does this mean we can go home?" I asked.

Edward looked over at me, confused. "Why would you take the chance?" he said, shocked.

"Well, he is my father for starters. I _know_ he didn't actually mean to harm Seth. I'm not saying I'll ever let him go near Bella again, I'm just being reasonable, I mean there's a big whole in the back wall of our home, we need to go get it fixed before someone steals something" Edward still looked at me, shocked.

"I don't think, in the sweet town of Forks that someone would steal anything. And if they do, then that's bad luck, but going back to the house puts all of you in danger. So I would prefer if you guys stayed here until Charlie is sorted out"

"Alright" I whispered.

Just as I said it, Jacob and Renesme came down the stairs in semi – formal cloths. They were holding hands and both laughing.

"Where are you two going?" Edward asked.

"Out for lunch." Renesme looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"No your not, it's not safe" Edward demanded.

"Um… what? What happened?"

RPOV

After dad told me I was not to leave the house, I went back to my room with Jake. I didn't know why, but I was crying.

"Why are you crying? We can go tomorrow or the next day" Jake said, trying to make me feel better, it wasn't working.

I looked up at him; my eye make up was probably smudged but I didn't care. "Jake, I had this amazing day thought of in my head and my _stupid_ father just ruined it for me!" I cried. "I just wanted today to be perfect and _normal_. But what do you know, my vampire grandfather tried to kill my human baby cousin because she smelt good. Then he tried to kill my werewolf uncle because he tried to protect her! Lets face it, our life is never going to be normal!" I yelled while getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The bathroom" he and I both knew what it actually meant.

"Nessie, no!" he screamed. I ran for the bathroom before he could catch me. I locked the door. Jake was trying to break it down, "Nessie! Don't do it! You promised" he yelled.

I tried to block it out as I walked to the bin. I reached in and found the scissors from this morning. I stretched my arm out and placed the scissors on my wrist; I closed my eyes and slashed my arm.

The pain came, and I welcomed it.

**What did you think???**

**REVIEW!!! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey…**

**Here's chapter 13!!**

EPOV

When Jake and Nessie went upstairs, Bella and I went to our room to watch a movie. It really wasn't something I wanted to do, but I knew it would pass the time quickly. Paige and Seth were still downstairs with Rosalie and Emmett. Everything was normal, for now.

I put the disc in and pressed play, I walked back to the bed and sat next to Bella. She seemed distant; I hadn't seen her move in awhile.

"What's wrong?" I asked while putting my arms around her.

She didn't move, just continued to stare at the TV. "Bella!" I yelled. Still nothing…

I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen. The movie didn't catch my attention so I lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

A few moments had passed and Bella still hadn't moved and I was starting to feel anxious. "Bella please talk to me" I begged.

Finally, she turned to look at me; she looked confused. She started to open her mouth but I heard a banging noise coming from Renesme's room.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

I was shocked that she had finally spoken, but I was more focused on that noise coming from the next room. It sounded like someone was banging on Nessie's bathroom door. Then I heard something drop to the floor, Jake screamed Renesme name, and began to bang to door louder.

I knew Bella could hear it as clear as I could, but she couldn't find out what was happening. "Err…nothing! Just say here, I'll be back in a few minutes" I said and ran to Renesme's room.

Jacob was on the floor crying. "What are you doing, get up!" I yelled.

"I can't get in, what the hell are these doors made out of!" he yelled back.

"Wood" I mumbled and kicked the door down, it was easy. Jacob rolled his eyes, but when he looked at Renesme, his face went plain but he got up and ran to her. I slowly turn to look at her. She looked like she had passed out.

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled.

He analyzed her body, "I don't know. I think she passed out. What do we do?" he yelled.

"Try and get her conscious again, I'll go get Carlisle" I suggested and headed for the door, Bella was standing at the door; her face was distressed.

She was looking at Renesme's cuts, the blood dripping from her arm. "What's going on?"

RPOV

_Beep…beep….beep…beep…_

I could hear the same noise for a while, I was lying on a bed – a really uncomfortable one – and something was in my hand, it only took me a second to realize it was Jacob's hand. I opened my eyes to check if it really was him.

"Thank god!" Jacob yelled and hugged me. I look up at him; confused. "I'm so glad your okay! I don't know what I would have done if anything happen-"

"Wait!" I whispered, my voice sounded different.

"What is it? Did I sit on your arm" he said getting off the bed.

Grabbed him and dragged him back to the bed, "My arm? What are you talking about? Where are we?"

"The hospital…" he said looking at me weird.

But I was too mad to think about it, "The what?! Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"Nessie" he signed, "you're not well, I tried to help…but you wouldn't wake up-" he couldn't speak anymore; the tears were streaming down his face. I stroked his face with my hand, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and began to cry as well.

He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I cried into his shoulder. "It's okay..." he rubbed my back; trying to make me feel better. It _was_ working.

A few minutes later he un wrapped his arms around me and looked me in the eyes – he was leaning on my arm and it was starting to sting a little but I ignored it. He moved closer towards me and I closed my eyes and kissed him.

This kiss was so much more than any other kiss we'd had, it wasn't rough or soft, it was perfect.

**What did you think?**

**This is just the start of Renesme stopping her 'problem'**

**REVIEWS = love :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Here's chapter 14!**

RPOV

Beep…beep…beep…beep

I sighed, waking up to the same beeping noise; at least it meant I was alive. I slowly opened my eyes to the same boring hospital room. Jake was sleeping on a chair at the corner of the small room. He looked stressed and he definitely hadn't sleep in at least a few days, he had huge lines under his eyes. He was mumbling something, it sounded like 'come back' but I wasn't sure. I rolled over to look at the clock, nine thirty, I look over at the window but the curtain was closed, so I didn't know if it was day or night.

I rolled on my back and put my hands behind my head, there was a sharp pain from my arm, I looked at, all bandaged up. I looked up at Jake again and then back at my arm. A tear escape my eye as I thought of how I could have down this to him.

A few moments later my stomach rumbled, I giggled to myself, just when I was having a moment my own body had to ruin it. I shook my head and grabbed the phone - the nurse said to call when I got hungry.

After three rings a young girl answered. "Hello this is Jane, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Renesme from room 457, I was just getting a little hungry" I whispered and looked over at Jake, to see if I woke him, I didn't.

"Oh okay, we'll bring you something shortly"

"Thank you" I whispered and hung up. I tried to pulled myself up and sit up straight but my body felt so weak and fell back on to the pillow. "Ow" I mumble into the pillow, it wasn't loud, but it was loud enough. I suddenly felt Jake's arms on me.

"What's wrong" he asked, looking at my arms, trying to find something wrong.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sit up" I mumbled.

"Oh" he said, he pulled me up – very lightly – so I was sitting up.

I rolled my eyes, "thanks"

He kissed me on the forehead, "no problem"

The lady came through with a tray of food.

"Here you are" she said and placed the tray on the bed-side table.

"Thank you" I whispered, my voice was weak. She nodded and left the room.

Jake looked at me weirdly, "what? I was hungry" I laughed and looked at the food, _yuck, _"well, I was hungry" I mumbled and push the food away.

Jake's face went black, "please…eat something" he whispered. Before I even thought about it I grabbed a stale blueberry muffin and shoved it into my mouth. A smile crossed his face, "thank you"

"No problem" I said and kissed him on the forehead.

"You missed" he whispered and tilted my head up so I could kiss him.

The door creaked open, "Oh! I'm sorry to disturb you" the doctor said as I pulled away from Jake.

"No, it's alright…come in"

He walked in and looked at the clip board at the end of my bed, "I heard you were awake and I wanted to check on you"

I nodded. When he was finished, he checked my pulse and then headed for the door, "when can she leave" Jake blurred out before he left.

The doctor turned around slowly; "it depends on how she feels, if she stays stable then probably only three days, I'll come check on you later" he said to me and left.

"How am I supposed to spend three more days in here?!" I groaned.

"Hey! I have to stay here too" he remembered.

"You can leave, you know" I said before thinking about it.

His face went blank, "do you really think I'm going to leave you here?" he said stroking my cheek.

"I hope not, since no one can come visit me, I'd be bored to death" I said laughing, he didn't find it funny at all.

BPOV

I was going insane; I was sitting beside the front door waiting for my beautiful Renesme to walk through the door. Edward was sitting next to me, probably hoping the same thing. Paige and Seth were on the couch still hiding from Charlie, who was still in Seattle trying to sort out everything.

As I tried to figure out what I was going to do about Renesme's problem, Edward's phone rang and we both jumped at the sound of it.

"What is it Jacob?" Edward asked.

"_We just heard from the doc that she's going to have to stay at least three more days in here"_

My hand reached for the phone absentmindedly and Edward handed it to me without fuss. "Jake…"

"Yes, Bella?"

"How is she?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"She's good! A little bit weak…but she's looking better every hour. It's a shame you can't come down here and see her"

I didn't say anything and gave the phone back to Edward. I only had 259 200 seconds until I saw my beautiful Renesme.

RPOV

After three days it was time to leave. It was time to face reality, the reality of seeing my mothers face for the first time. I knew she knew, and I knew I was going to have to look her in the face and she the pain in her topaz eyes.

I was still too weak to walk so Jake pushed me in the wheelchair to the car downstairs. Dad was picking us up with Carlisle's black Mercedes.

When I went through the sliding doors and saw the car with my father in it; seeing the pain in his face, made me sick to the core. I smiled weakly at him, he tried to return the smile but it never reached his eyes.

When we reached the car he wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around him holding a little tighter than normal. When he let go of me, he kissed my forehead, then he pulled back, took a deep breath and then grabbed my bags and put them in the boot.

Jake helped me in the car, it took a lot of energy out of me but I wasn't going to be carried into the car and look like an attention seeker.

In the car on the way home, I tried to find the right face that I would have when seeing my mother. "What are you doing?" Jake laughed.

"Working on my poker face" I whispered, hoping my dad couldn't hear, even though I knew he could.

He laughed and looked out the window, I sighed. When we reached the drive way my heart began to beat furiously. "Dad…does she know I'm coming home?" I asked; nervous.

"Yes, she's been sitting next to the front door for four days waiting for you to arrive home" he smiled and shook his head.

A smile crossed my face too, she was waiting for me, but then I thought about it, was she mad? Was she waiting to yell at? My smile disappeared and tears streamed down my face. Jake wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "she's not mad, just worried"

I looked out the window and the house was in sight. My mother wasn't out the front. I looked down at my bandages and felt even more nervous. Jake noticed this and took of his jumper, and helped put my arms through it.

"There" he smiled and kissed me on the forehead, he wiped my tears away.

When the car stopped I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my door opened and my father helped me out of the car.

"Ready?" he asked

I slowly looked up at him, "yes" I whispered and I was ready… to face my reality.

BPOV

I heard the door slam shut, I took a deep breath and slowly opened the front door. It was harder than I thought, too look at my daughter having both her father and her husband holding her up, _she could barely walk by herself_, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I opened my eyes and put a smile on my face.

Her cuts weren't visible, they were hidden by bandages and she was wearing a ratted jumper – obviously Jacobs – over it.

She was only about three meters away from me, she walked very slowly, taking each step with so much care and when she reach two meters away from me, she stopped – too tired to move anymore – Edward and Jacob held her tighter, ready to carry her the rest of the way. She put her hands up – holding them back – they let go of her but kept their hands ready to catch her. She took two small steps towards me – Edward and Jacob just and inch away from her - and then she stopped to rest.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to wrap my arms around her, I took the remaining two step towards her and hugged her, she hugged me back and whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry, mum"

**What did you think???**

**Reviews = love!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My disclaimer:**

**I didn't actually know I needed this but I DO NOT OWN 'TWILIGHT', clearly, because Stephanie Meyer rocks!!! **

**Anyways, here's chapter 15! ENJOY!**

JPOV

I rummaged through the pantry, finding nothing. I look through the top draws, nothing. I ran over to the fridge, empty. I picked up the lolly jar angrily, absolutely nothing.

"Fuck!" I yelled and smashed the jar.

Rosalie appeared at the kitchen door, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm _trying_ to find some food for Nessie, and there's nothing here!" I yelled, again.

"Sorry lover boy, but were out, after that lunch party with Paige, we've had barely any food left"

"Yeah…I can see that" I said sighing.

"Look…since Nessie's not well and stuff, I'll go down to the store and get her something" she smiled.

"Really?...Rose…thank you" I smiled and hugged her.

She flinched and pushed me away, "okay enough with the love, you still smell terrible to me" she laughed, I joined in. "Alright, well…I'll be back in about twenty minutes"

"Alright, thank you" I waved her goodbye and walked back upstairs. Renesme was lying in bed, sleepy. It had been a tough morning for her, Bella didn't talk to her about her problem, but her eyes were enough to make Nessie cry every time she looked at her. I sat next to her on the bed; she sighed and mumbled 'Jake'.

I stroked her cheek softly and sighed, she must have been under so much stress at the moment.

A few moments later I couldn't look at her anymore so I got up and decided having a shower would be good. The hot water calmed me down, while I was washing my hair I heard the door creep open. I turned and saw Nessie looking at her self in the mirror – she was supporting herself on the bench, still too weak to stand up on her own -, she looked confused.

I turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked up behind her, seeing what she was really doing. She was looking at her stomach. She kept turning around getting every angle of it.

I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Checking something" she said and turned a little to the right, she bit her lip.

"Is this some bazaar way of you telling me your pregnant" I joked.

She paused and held her hands up and vomited in the sink, she wiped her face with a hand towel and looked up at me, "I don't know, is it?" _shit._

BPOV

While Edward and I hunted, I couldn't get Renesme off my mind. As I tackled a large deer down, I sucked my teeth into its warm neck. It was a relief to finally hunt after so long, my thirst was getting a bit overwhelming.

When I was finished, I rolled over onto my back and looked at the stars, they were so clear and bright with my vampire eyes. As I laid there I thought about the first time I went hunting, how my dress got ruined. As I chucked to myself Edward appeared next to me.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking of my first hunt" I giggled again, he joined it, remembering it as well.

After a few minutes of silence he looked up at me, "ready to go home?" he asked.

"I guess" I smiled at him.

He took my hand and we darted through the forest, when we were half way home I caught the smell of something familiar. I let go of Edward and headed in the direction of the smell, "Bella?" Edward yelled.

"One minute, I wanted check something out" I answered and we both headed in the direction of the smell.

When we arrive at the smell, Edward wrapped me in my arms and kissed down my neck. I kissed him softly and looked back at the cottage smiling.

"It seems so long ago" I whispered.

"Everything does these days" he grumbled.

"Yeah" I sighed. I turned to look at him, but I heard something from the inside.

Edward froze and listened. Half a second later he un-wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Stay behind me" I nodded and we walked in.

I saw a male figure at the corner of the room. He turned at the sound of the door closing. I was shocked, "dad, what are you doing here?"

JPOV

I furiously drove to the pharmacy. I jumped out of the car, not even bothering to lock it. I ran through the store, as I looked at all the box's, which one was I suppose to pick? As I thought about which one to choose, a lady came up behind me, "hello sir, can I help you?"

"Um yes…my wife might be…_pregnant"- _it was so hard saying it out load _– "_which one of these would be the best?"I asked.

"This one is 96% correct" she pointed to the blue box.

"Good enough for me…Thanks" I grabbed four box's and hurried to the cash register.

"That's forty-eight sixty" the lady said politely.

I threw a hundred at her and said over my shoulder, "keep the change", as I ran out of the store I heard the lady say "I hope he knows what he's getting himself into".

I got in the car and drove well over the limit. When I arrived home I ran up the stairs, taking three steps at a time.

I run to my room and slammed the door shut. "Did you get it" Nessie whispered.

I threw the box on the bed next to her. She picked it up slowly and took a deep breath. "Maybe I'm not. Let's just not worry about it"

I slowly looked up at her, "what?"

"Maybe I'm just being stupid…"she whispered looking outside.

I couldn't deal with all these distractions right now; I pick her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Let's just see if it's stupid or not" I said and kissed her on the forehead. I handed her the blue box and shut the door.

Three minutes later the bathroom door opened and Nessie slowly came out. I got up off the floor and walked over to her. "So… what's the verdict?" I asked; nervous.

She looked up at me with shocked eyes, "negative…"

**So what did you think?**

**Reviews = love**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY! In my last chapter I didn't finish the bit with Charlie! So here's what happened!**

**Oh yeah. I do not own twilight!!**

**Here's chapter 16!!**

BPOV

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" I asked; shocked.

"Hey Bells. I'm ready now, I think I can handle myself around Bella." he smiled.

I returned a smile, "Are you sure? I mean I can help you…?"

"Yes I'm positive. But to tell you the truth…it's actually it's not the real reason I came back…" Edward hissed next to me – probably at what Charlie was thinking - and Charlie took a step back as if he was scared. _Of Edward? What?_

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Should you tell her, or should I?" my father asked Edward.

Edward put his hands through his hair and closed his eyes, he thought for a moment. "I will…" he whispered a few minutes later. "Promise me you won't get mad because I didn't tell you earlier" he asked me.

"I promise" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay…well about three years ago, I went to visit Carlisle at Forks and one night when I was hunting, I heard a man yelling for help. I ran to the sound to see who it was, I found Charlie on the ground; he had been shot and was bleeding to death. I didn't know what to do but he saw me and asked me to help him, the only way I knew was to change him" he looked up at me and smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"What?! You changed him…without letting me know?! Three whole years ago!" I yelled.

"You promised me you wouldn't get mad" he cried.

I took a deep breath, "okay, well what happened next?"

He smiled, "well, while he was changing I took him back to the house, Carlisle said to me that he would keep him there for a year, so he could show him our way of life and told me that we should moved closer to forks"

"That's why you asked to move..." I whispered realizing everything now, but then it hit me, "wait, you said three years ago?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"But you said that Carlisle helped him for a year" I remembered, I turned to Charlie, "why did it take you so long to see me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I wanted to try being a real vampire before I came to visit you" he said and looked away; embarrassed.

"Oh okay, I understand…" I said sadly.

He walked closer to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear. _A lot of people were saying that to me today._

RPOV

I cried into Jake's neck as he rubbed my back.

"Nessie it's gonna be okay" he whispered. I cried even more, "Nessie please show me what you're thinking!"

"I'm sorry it's just I kept thinking of how our life would be with a baby…" I put my hand on his cheek showing him and I holding a beautiful baby boy, this boy looked a lot like Jake, he had brown wavy hair and brown eyes just like me, he was the most beautiful thing alive and then I thought about the pregnancy test saying negative and I moved my hand from his cheek and wrapped my arms around him crying harder.

He held me for a few minutes and then put my face between his hands, "how about we go downstairs and get some food and get your mind off it?" he suggested.

"Okay…" I smiled and kissed him, he cared for me so much, I was so lucky and I couldn't believe he was all mine.

He held my hand as we walked down stairs, when we got there something smelt off. "What's that smell?" I asked.

"What smell? Everything smells exactly the same…" he looked at me weird.

"No…something's different, its smells like bleach…no something stronger" I wrinkled my nose.

"It always smells like that to me."

"I've never noticed before…"

PPOV

"So…what's it like being a vampire?" I asked Rosalie. We were sitting on the couch while Emmet and Seth were feeding Bella in the kitchen.

"Different. Everything is so much clearer, for example , I can hear everything Seth and Emmet are doing right now, which you probably cant" I listened harder but I couldn't hear anything at all, not even a laughter.

"Wow" I smiled. "Tell me more!" I insisted.

"Um… I can see everything! I can see the dust motes in the air, I can see the loss tread in your shirt's sleeve" she smiled and pulled at it. "I can move very fast" she said and disappeared.

I looked around and found her at the top of the stairs smiling. It would have taken at least thirty seconds to get there and she did in half a second. "Wow! It must be so much better than being human!" I stated.

She reappeared in front of me. "Well… in my opinion it's not. I mean I love being immortal but I would have rather stayed human"

"Wait! Can you age?" I asked; amazed.

"Nope" she smiled.

I thought about it for a minute, Seth is immortal…Then I asked, "How do you become a vampire?"

She laughed, "When we bite venom goes into our prey, and if you let the venom in the blood to spread for a few days, the prey becomes a vampire"

I thought about it for a second until she interrupted my thoughts, "The change is extremely painful, it's like your whole body is on fire" I flinched at the thought.

I wanted to change the subject but there was so much more I wanted to know, "What else can you do?"

"Well…were extremely strong"

"How strong?" I asked. She picked up a metal plate that was on the coffee table and bent it into a bowl in a matter of seconds. I had to become a vampire, I could live with Seth for the rest of eternity, I could be immortal.

As I thought about everything that I could do if I became a vampire, I heard the front door slam shut. Bella and Edward must be home. I smiled and got up. Rose pulled me back onto the couch and yelled, "Emmet come here! Quick!"

Emmet suddenly appeared in front of me. "Stay here" he whispered and headed to the front room.

"What's going on?" I asked Rose.

"Charlie's back"

My heart began to beat faster than ever before. Seth ran into the room with Bella in his arms, he handed her to me and ran to the front room.

I couldn't hear what was happening, "What's going on?"

"Charlie says that he is better now, he claims he wont hurt Bella, her scent just took him by surprise" Rose said with a hint of doubt, I didn't blame her- could Charlie really change himself so quickly?

As I held Bella closer to me, Renesme and Jacob walked in. Renesme's eyes were red and wet, she definitely had been crying. Jacob must have noticed how Rose was in a protecting position. "What happened? Is Charlie back?" He asked and Rose nodded.

Jacob ran into the front room and Renesme sat next to me. She signed, "I'm so hungry… Rose did you get some food?"

"Yeah, but I don't think now is the right time to eat" she asked; confused.

Renesme shrugged and got up; she slowly walked to the kitchen. "Rose, what perfume are you wearing today? It smells disgusting."

EPOV

"Seth calm down! Charlie is fine! He's not going to hurt her!" I yelled.

Emmet and Jasper were holding Seth back from Charlie. "He could be lying!" he yelled back, trying to break free of Emmet's huge arms.

I signed and looked at Alice – who had just arrived back from her hunting trip with Jasper –, "Alice…can you please tell him"

"He's telling you the truth, he won't hurt her" she whispered. She then froze seeing the future, I saw it with her.

_Renesme was lying in bed – she wasn't facing towards me - , Jake was walking towards her and he sat down on the bed next to her, she rolled over, you could see it, her stomach was huge._

"_How are you both?" Jake asked and rubbed her stomach. _

**OMG!!! What did you think?**

**I know you're probably confused but all will be explain in the next chapter!**

**Reviews = love (and a faster update! ;) )**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! :)**

**Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

EPOV

_Renesme was lying in bed – she wasn't facing towards me - , Jake was walking towards her and he sat down on the bed next to her, she rolled over, you could see it, her stomach was huge._

"_How are you both?" Jake asked and rubbed her stomach. _

Her vision froze on the moment of Jacob touching her stomach then it disappeared. I looked at her in the eyes, pure shock on her face and mine. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the next room – far enough away so no one could hear us. When I was leaving the room Bella's mind became clear. 'When you get back, your explaining it' and then it disappeared.

When we reached the next room Alice slapped me in the face, "what the hell was that for" I yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she snapped.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" I snapped back, "Wait a minute… Since when can you see Renesme's or Jacob's future?"

"I can't, that was yours…I also can't see that babies either" she signed.

I put my hands through my hair, "do you think it's like her…or more like Jake?" the image of a baby with think, bushy hair all over it's body came through my mind, a little werewolf, Alice got the same image in hers.

She bit her lip and looked up at me, "should we tell Carlisle?"

We didn't say anything just watched the future. Telling Carlisle was a good idea.

"You tell him, I'll go speak to Jacob" I suggested and she nodded and left.

I walked back into the front room and everything seemed to be fine now, Charlie was sitting with Seth, Paige and my beautiful Bella, but little Bella was with Rose and Emmet – I imaged that was a request from Seth.

I could hear Nessie and Jake in the Kitchen so I walked in there. Renesme was vomiting in the sink and Jake was holding her hair out of her face. _Why was she having morning sickness at nine at night?_

JPOV

When Seth and Charlie were finally being reasonable together, I walked through the house to try and find Renesme, I saw Rose on the couch with Paige.

"Hey, you guys seen Nessie?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen" I nodded and started to leave the room. "Wait!" Rose called and appeared in front of me.

"Yes?" I said taking a step back.

"Is something wrong with her?" she wondered.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, _was it obvious that Nessie was pregnant, even after a few days? Was the baby a fast grower, like her?_

"well before she asked me what type of perfume I was wearing because something smelt bad, first of all I don't even wear perfume and second I smell exactly the same as I always do. Why would I smell bad to her, I only smell bad to you?"

Suddenly I realized why this was happening, if Renesme was pregnant with _my_ baby, the baby would be half of me…the smell…it was so obvious now, It reminded me of when Bella was human and Pregnant with Nessie, she liked the taste of blood…only because Nessie was in her. So if half of me was in her…then she would start smelling the Cullen's the way I do.

"Jake??" Rose said tapping me, I was lost in thought.

I had to tell Renesme this, she must be so confused. "She's fine; probably just joking around…I'll talk to you later!" I quickly said and ran to the kitchen; I knew Rose thought something was up.

"Nessie I know why everything smells weird –"when I walked through the door I found her vomiting in the sink, I ran to her and wiped the hair out of her face.

"What's going on?" I heard Edward demanded when he walked through the door.

Nessie rinsed her mouth out and pulled her hair into a bun. "Nothing, still not feeling one hundred percent, I probably just got the flu or something" she said with a smile and hugged him.

"No your not…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Nessie said and stepped closer to me.

"I know you're not sick" he said taking a deep breath.

"Yes I am, obviously, because I was just throwing up…" she said; nervous. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Morning sickness…" he whispered.

"Its night time" Renesme tried to whispered loud enough, it was her last defense before giving up.

"I know you pregnant" he finally said and looked up at us both. _Shit!_

BPOV

"I want to be a vampire" Paige whispered in my ear.

"No you don't" I assured her.

"Yes I do! You, Charlie and Seth are all immortal, if I became a vampire I would never die! I could live with you guys forever!"

"What about your daughter?" I questioned.

She paused for a moment. "Well…she….no….um…" she bit her lip.

"See, it's not that easy. I wanted to become a vampire the second I found out Edward was one, but I had responsibilities and plus Edward refused to change me" I laughed and looked around the room to look at him, he wasn't there, but Alice had come back… "Well I'll leave you to think about it, ill be back soon, okay?" I whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay" She said getting up and moving closer to Seth.

I walked into the kitchen but it was empty, I removed my shield and thought about him. I slowly walked to the glass windows that faced the backyard and waited for him to appear next to me.

Three minutes later and Edward still hadn't come. He usually came straight away. I decide to go upstairs and see Renesme, maybe Edward was with her. When I was outside her room I heard a discussion going on inside. I quickly opened the door and found Carlisle resting his head on Renesme's Stomach – listening for something -; Edward and Jacob were close and watching carefully. No one noticed my entrance.

"I would say it's more human than vampire, but there's something about the heart beat…it's more like Jacob's" Carlisle announced.

"What about the smelling thing, am I right?" Jacob said anxious.

"It's hard to say…but I believe that would be the reason"

Renesme looked him in the eyes, "why would the test have been 'negative'?"

"Well, vampire bodies are much different to human's…you body is like ours in many ways, but more like a human's…I think it would have said negative because –"

"What's going on?" I demanded – interrupting whatever he was saying. "What do you mean, 'the test was negative', 'more human than vampire', 'more like Jacob'?"

Renesme signed, and was about to answer my questions but Carlisle stood in front of her, "I believe Renesme is pregnant, the baby – from what I can tell – is a fast grower, like Renesme was, but it's hard to understand fully of what it is, considering it's half of Jacob and wouldn't be the same as what Renesme is"

I looked at my beautiful daughter, the image of when I first held her in my arms appeared in my mind… how could my baby girl be _pregnant_…can't anything be normal anymore.

JPOV

"How are you feeling?" I asked Renesme in the morning. We had been lying there for awhile, no words, just the sound of our breathing.

"Confused" she signed.

"What are you confused about?"

"Everything…" she rolled over so she could look at me in the face, I noticed how big her stomach was now, it wasn't huge but it was definitely more obvious, I kissed her softly and wrapped my arms around her – pulling her closer to me.

"Well do you want to hear my theory?"

"What's your theory?" she wondered.

"Well… when I came back, we had that night together…-"

"I already figured out when the conceiving was" she interrupted.

"I wasn't talking about _that_" I muttered.

"Oh sorry, please continue then" she smiled.

"Well after that night, in the morning we had a fight over nothing and you got really upset about it – well more than normal anyway. So you were moody over nothing…you got upset about _everything_… its so obvious now…" I mused.

"Jake…how were we supposed to know I was pregnant from me being moody?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Actually…come to think of it, it's not obvious at all" I laughed and she joined in.

A few moments later Nessie got up from the bed and walked over the book shelf, "since when do you read?" I said and laughed.

"I don't, I just want to find something that my mum read to me when I was little" she said and looked at all the books, she bit her lip. I got up of the bed to help her.

"What's it called?" I questioned.

"Um it's not in a book…it's in some scrapbook with all her favorite quotes" she pulled out a couple of books and then she found it. "Okay here it is" she smiled and handed it to me.

"You want me to read it?" I question. She smiled wider and nodded. "Alright…" I said and picked her up and carried her to the bed, I placed her on my lap and opened the book at the folded page. I cleared my throat and began, "I sometimes wish there was a book for your life...so whenever you're travelling through an uncertain road, you can look at the book and know which path to take, but then after thinking that, what kind of life would it be, to look right into a book for answers, so I think so myself, I can make my own decisions and I can take whatever path I choose, without a book telling me what to do. I'm my own person and I'm making my own story…hmm that's good, I've never heard of it before, who's Rebekah Taylor?"

"Just a girl who knew what she wanted, I just like to hear it every once and awhile" she smiled and kissed me.

I held her for a few moments just taking in the moment of us together, alone.

"So do you really think Carlisle's right about the baby growing fast?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he's the doctor…so I'm guessing he's right and I mean, it makes sense"

"How does it make sense?" she questioned.

"Well you were a fast grower and I was a fast grower…so it makes sense" I smiled.

"It does…finally something in our life makes sense" she smiled and held her stomach which had our beautiful baby in it.

**HEY! What did you think???**

**Did I explain it enough??**

**Reviews = love xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey readers! I know it's been awhile…I've been writing my other story 'beautiful strangers' :) (You guys should check it out!). But anyways...anyone see that new moon trailer!!! Can November come earlier?? Haha.**

**Well I know there are not a lot of people reading this…but I don't care! You guys are still my inspiration xx**

**I do NOT own twilight.**

**Here's chapter 18!! Enjoy!**

RPOV

"Alright, let's see if this works" Carlisle said and placed a metal scanner thing on my stomach - which was getting bigger and bigger every hour.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked and held Jake's hand tighter.

"Let's just see..." he said and looked at the monitor, it was all fuzzy and unclear.

I sighed, "I guess, the babies gender will be a surprise"

"I'm afraid so, sorry" he whispered and Jake kissed me on the forehead.

I held my stomach; "I know it's a boy" I smiled.

"You know, Bella thought you were going to be a boy" Jake laughed.

"Aren't you glad I wasn't?" I laughed as well, it hurt a little, I knew I was starting to become weaker; it was hard to walk, so Jake would usually carry me everywhere, I didn't really mind, it was healthier for the baby.

"I'm very glad you weren't" he smiled and picked me up with his arms, he kissed me softly and he walked out of the room – carrying me.

"So… what's next?" he asked.

"Can we just have this baby first" I groaned.

"Sounds good to me"

EPOV

"I still can't believe she's _pregnant_" Bella whispered, we were down stairs in the living room.

I put my arm around her shoulders, "Me neither…it never really crossed my mind that she and Jacob could get pregnant…" as soon as I said it I didn't think into anymore.

"Well Carlisle said it due in about two weeks…so let's just worry it when it comes…" she sighed.

"Good Idea" I mused.

**Ten days later…**

I sighed and fell on the couch. The last ten days were just a nightmare, everyone was stressed, Jacob was the worst…he never took his eyes of Renesme, he was just waiting for the moment that she would go in labor, Bella was very distant…she would always be thinking very hard about something and whenever I asked what she was thinking she was just say nothing important, it was driving me insane.

I lay there in peace, knowing sooner or later someone was going to interrupt me and tell me something was wrong with Renesme or that she was going into labor, but to my surprise after an hour of lying there, no one came to bother me.

I heard Jacob in the kitchen…but Renesme was still in her room upstairs. Did they have a fight?

I quickly got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Jake was on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me and quickly got up, I saw in his mind that he was stressed about the baby's birth; he was thinking it was going to be a lot like Bella's. "Nothing…just Nessie was over me watching her so she asked me to leave her to think for awhile"

"I can read your mind you know…don't worry about the birth. Carlisle said that it would be a normal birth because it more human than vampire" I assured him.

"Oh…well that's a relief" he smiled.

"So how long have you been down here?" I questioned.

"About twenty minutes. Why?"

"Oh just wondering if Renesme would let me come and see her" I smiled.

"I think so, hopefully she's done thinking about whatever she was thinking about" he laughed.

We both headed upstairs, Jacob was well in front of me. As I walked through the door of their room, Jacob walked over to Renesme lying in bed; she wasn't facing towards me, when Jacob sat on the bed she rolled over to look at him – her stomach was bigger than the last time I had seen it - and smiled.

Jacob touched her stomach and asked, "How are you both?"

I couldn't help myself from laughing, It was the exactly the same vision as Alice saw weeks ago and it was real.

Jacob looked back at me with confused on his face but I just shook my head, he looked back at Renesme and she smiled, "we're both pretty good, he's kicking a bit, my little nudger" she smiled at her stomach, this is exactly what Bella called her when she was inside her stomach, I smiled at the thought but then I thought about Renesme's birth, what if we had to bite through her stomach to get to the baby, could she become a full vampire if she was half of one.

As I thought about this, Nessie and Jacob were talking quietly to each other, I could still hear them perfectly but I wanted to give them some privacy so I walked to my room, I could her Bella in there, she was humming something unfamiliar.

When I walked in I found Bella on the floor reading a book, I walked closer so I could see which book, but she must have known I was curious and lifted it up so I could see the cover, I laughed.

"Wuthering Heights?" I don't even think there's a number for how many times she's read that book.

"Yep, now please be quiet I'm reading" she said and looked down at the book again.

I shook my head and walked over to our bed, as I sat down I sighed it had been a long couple of weeks and soon enough it would start slowing down, hopefully.

"Carlisle!!! Edward!!!" I heard Jacob called from the next room.

I quickly ran to the room and so did Bella. When I opened the door I found Carlisle and Jacob over Renesme, she was screaming with pain and holding her stomach tightly.

"It's time" Carlisle announced.

**What did you think??**

**I think my next chapter will be one of my last…**

**So REVIEW PLEASE!!! About your ideas on how I should end it???**

**Don't forget to check out my new story, 'beautiful strangers'! :) **

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY!! I know, I know, it's been ages! But I've had a pretty hectic week at school…but the wait is over.**

**I do NOT own twilight! :)**

**Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

RPOV

"Do you need me to get you another pillow?" Jake asked getting up.

"No, I don't" I grumble, I was so over Jake trying to make me more comfortable, I was so over Jake, period.

"Are you in pain, I could go get Carlisle" he asked, scared.

"THAT"S ENOUGH! I'm so sick of you trying to make me feel better!" I screamed, Jake looked at me; horrified, "just leave me alone!! I need to think about stuff"

Jake slowing backed away from me and headed to the door, I felt bad for yelling at him, but I was too annoyed to say sorry.

When he left the room I closed my eyes and tried to sleep…

_~Renesme's dream~ _

_I ran through the house, searching. I didn't know what I was looking for but I couldn't stop my feet from running. _

_When I reached the kitchen my legs began to slow down, I headed to the glass window's that faced the backyard, I saw a brown werewolf sitting on the lawn, I ran out to Jake and he turned into human form._

_He was looking at me weird._

"_What is it Jake?" I asked._

_He didn't say anything and looked down at my stomach with shocked eyes. I looked down as well._

_My stomach was bleeding and there were two hands coming out of it, I pulled them out and saw the body of the two hands, it was very hairy, its hair was brown, it was the size of a large new born baby but it was a werewolf._

_I looked up at Jake and he was smiling now. "Isn't Jace beautiful?"_

I looked around the room; my breathing was strong and hard. I put my hands on my stomach; it was still as big as ever – maybe even bigger- but it wasn't bleeding. Reality finally hit me, _it was just a dream,_ I rolled over so I was facing the window, it was raining, again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I didn't know what the dream meant, but I wasn't going to let it bother me, Carlisle told me I shouldn't stress too much about things. I thought about when Jake said _'isn't Jace beautiful'_. Jake and I had discussed about baby names, but we tried not to favor in one name, because the babies gender wasn't certain, I had never told Jake that I liked the name Jace, but it felt right that he was saying it.

I heard the door open, so I turn to look at who it was – knowing it was Jake, he touched my stomach, "how are you both" he asked.

I heard my father laugh at the door, Jake looked back at him but my father shook his head, I ignored him, "We're both pretty good, he's kicking a little bit, my little nudger" I smiled at my stomach, I was lying so they wouldn't know about my dream but Jake new me better than I knew myself and new something was wrong.

"What's wrong" he whispered in my ear, I knew dad could still hear.

"Nothing, I'm great" I whispered back and grinned, it felt so wrong.

Jake looked back at the door and my father wasn't there anymore, "okay spill it"

"Okay, well I had a nap while you down stairs and I had a nightmare –"

Before I could say anymore Jake had me in his arms, "don't worry, it was just a dream, it wasn't real"

"I know" I grumbled. "I wasn't scared of the nightmare, well there was on bit but - "

"What bit? Tell me what happened?" Jake asked, interrupting me, again.

I rolled my eyes, but explained, "Well I was running around the house looking for something, I didn't know what, and then I saw you in the yard – as a werewolf- I ran out to you and you were looking at me funny, I noticed you were looking at my stomach, so I looked, and there were two hands coming out of my stomach and I was bleeding everywhere" I knew it was wrong telling him this, from him worrying about my birth but I continued, "I looked up at you and you were smiling at the thing, it was all fury and brown – like a mini werewolf. You held the fury thing and said, _'isn't_ _Jace beautiful' _"

I looked up at Jake and he was speechless, after a short moment he finally spoke, "so let me get this straight, you had a dream that your birth was going to be our baby cutting through your stomach, and that baby was half werewolf, and I called it '_Jace_', is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes" I nodded, knowing I shouldn't have said anything.

"_Weird_" he muttered.

"What?" I questioned.

"That's what I was thinking of calling the baby, I mean, if it was a boy" he smiled.

"Really? Me too!" I smiled, back. He kissed me softly and I kissed back but pulled away, "I'm sorry about before, I was so rude"

"No, I was being annoying, and I'm sorry about that, it's just so hard to not know if your in pain or not" he whispered.

I touched his cheek with my hand, "I'm not in pai –" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Nessie?" Jake questioned.

I wrapped my hands around my stomach, "the baby" I whispered and tried to take in a deep breath.

"What about it?"

"It's finally coming" I said and tried to smile, but I was in too much pain.

"Carlisle!!!! Edward!!!!" Jake yelled.

Carlisle appeared first and came over to me, "what is it?"

"I think the baby is coming" I announced.

He analyzed me, "it's time"

JPOV

"OWWWW!!!" Nessie screamed in pain. I held her hand as she pushed.

"That's it Renesme, just a few more pushes" Carlisle said calmly, how could he be so calm.

I looked at Nessie's face, it was bright red and she was sweating, her hair was all over the place. She took a few deep breaths then pushed. "AHHHH!" she screamed.

"I can see the head" Carlisle smiled.

I kissed Nessie on the forehead, and noticed she was crying. I wiped her tears away, "I love you" I whispered.

"As I love you" she smiled, and took a few more deep breaths. She squeezed my hand tightly taking one last big push, she screamed out in pain.

"That's it; it's past the shoulder's" I suddenly heard a faint crying noise.

Carlisle held the small crying baby in this arms, he grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around it.

Nessie collapsed onto the pillow and cried tears of joy. I kissed her with so much passion and turn to look at our baby.

"Is it a boy?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle smiled, "yes"

I slowly wrapped my arms around my beautiful baby boy, I looked down at him, he had exactly the same colour eyes as Renesme, he didn't have much hair but what I could see was a dark brown, his skin colour was olive. I saw Nessie opening her arms for him; I place him in her arms and wrapped mine around her.

I kissed her cheek, "I love you" I whispered,

She looked up at me and whispered, "He's so beautiful" she started to cry but only tears of joy.

_FLASH!_

I looked up confused, but saw Alice with a small digital camera, I noticed for the first time that everyone was in the room, Paige – holding Bella junior - , Seth, Bella, Edward, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, they all had big smiles on there faces.

"So what's his name?" Paige asked.

I looked back at Nessie, "I was thinking…_Jace Edward Cullen_" she smiled at her father. I looked at Edward who had the biggest smile on his face.

**What did you think??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I will love you guys forever!!! And it does help to see how many are actually reading this, so everyone review!!**

**xx**


	20. AN new story :

**Hey guys!**

**I'm just letting you know that I've written a new story, 'Breathless' **

**Here is the blurb:**

**Bella's always been telling herself that Edward's fame never bothered her, but was she lying to both edward and herself? After Edward plays a horrible practical joke on Bella, will she ever be able to forgive him. A heart-filled love story with a twist you'll never suspect. M for obvious reasons, E & B, AH.**

…

**I hope you all check it out, it was written for the 'bloody valentine contest'. The contesting is still running so I don't know if I won or anything.. mm I will let you know, haha of coarse. :) **_**Don't you just love my author's notes?**_

**I am well-aware of the fact the here we go again hasn't had a chapter in AGES!**

**Ill try and get one and a week or so. SORRY!**

**Read the story! I KNOW you'll love it**

**Xx**

**Until next time.**

**Bec. :) **


End file.
